A New Start
by NaruSaku4ever132
Summary: Sakura has been in a depression for most of her high school career. So what happens when a new kid comes to school and changes her ideas on life. Sorry for the bad summary, rated m for future content. please read.


Authors Note: Hey guys this is my very first fanfiction. I hope you all like it. I also will get going with the rest of the chapters and new stories as I go. I am sorry if it takes a while I try to make my story in the best quality as possible for all of you. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any form or way!

It is now morning, Sakura gets up out of bed like it was any normal day. She goes to school and heads strait home. Today is no different. She brushes her long cherry pink hair and puts on black skinny jeans with a black tang top and a black monster sweatshirt to wrap around her waste. All of her stuff for todays classes are all set and right next to the doorway. It is now time to go. As she walks out of her parents apartment she remembers all that has happened before she turned out this way.

She used to be one of the happiest freshman in the entire grade but for the past few months things have changed. Her beautiful smile has been replaced with a permanent scowl, her pink clothing has been switched out for all black and she no longer talks unless needed. Her parents have given up on her. There is nothing left for her now but to keep moving. Maybe things will change.

Naruto also gets out of bed. His room is filled with boxes. Her spent his whole day yesterday carrying them up to his guardians apartment. His school stuff is still trapped in one of these boxes. He starts unpacking hoping to find his stuff for his first day at Konoah High School.

"NARUTO! Get your ass out of this house right now! I will not be letting you miss your first day of school." His guardian is always up at such an early time of the morning. She may be loud and very strict but he still saw her as a mother to him. She took him in after his parents died. She also saved his twin sisters life as well but she was placed with a different guardian who is traveling across the world. They promise to meet again but it will be awhile.

"Alright alright I'm going!" There isn't much time to waste. He put on his orange jumpsuit and ran out. Completely forgetting about his school stuff.

At school Sakura made it to her first class on time as always. It is a day 2 so she has spanish first thing. They went over homework for the first 15 minutes of class and she got all the questions right. It wasn't long after that things were going to change around a bit.

"Sorry I'm late! It is my first day here so I got lost." Naruto ran in and looked like he was going to pass out from exahstion.

"I'll let it pass this time, what is your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Alright , you may sit in that seat next to Sakura"

As he was told, he sat next to Sakura. As class went on they continued to take notes up until they their teacher had everyone partner up and work on the new words and phrases that were taught.

"Hi I'm Naruto, what's your name?"

" Sakura Haruno."

"So lets get started!" She wasn't sure what to think of this guy. He had a happy vibe coming off him. It scares her but she likes it. Eventually they had finished going over everything early. She did not want to talk to anyone and tried to get a head start on her homework for this class.

"You don't really talk much do you?" Naruto was completely interested in this girl. In the entire room everyone was starring at him. Except for Sakura who was ignoring him. He looked at her as she was working on her work. He really wanted to get to know her better.

"Not really"

"What class do you have next?"

"Geometry."

"Same here, do you wanna walk to class with me? I don't really know my way around here just yet."

Sakura was looking at him in shock. No one ever talks to her willingly let alone ask her to walk with them in months. He was surly different, she did not know how to take this. For the past few months she has been by herself but he is the new guy. Showing him around the school wouldn't hurt much.

"Sure"

They walked to their next class in complete silence. Naruto would glance at her from time to time but would look away right after. She was depressed and he knew it. He felt the need to help her but he couldn't think of anything that he could do. He just met her too, she would think he was crazy. Sakura on the other hand was starting to feel comfortable around Naruto. A feeling she has not felt for a long time. She pushed everyone out of her life. She thought about maybe getting to know this boy a bit better. But couldn't bring herself to say anything. The months of not talking has turned into a habit now.

"So what other classes do you have today?" He wasn't sure how to start a conversation with her since she doesn't talk.

"I have SSR next, Study Hall, and Writing Workshop."

"I have the same classes next. I am actually leaving during study hall to unpack my things. Would you like to come with me?"

"Sure"

They arrived at class and worked on book work for most of class. Sakura finishing early helped Naruto with what he had left. She was really drawn to him. This time she started to speak.

"So where are you from?"

"I am from Suna"

" Why did you move here?"

"That is a bit of a long story for another time." He like that she was trying to make an effort to talk to him but right now he knows that she does not need to hear about his problems. The rest of class went on with him getting help with math. Both of them waiting to leave to Naruto's apartment to unpack. It was easier to talk in private than in public. They had the same schudual except for SSR where they were in separate rooms.

Naruto walked Sakura to her SSR room before going to his next door. There seemed to be about 5 other students in this room with him. He sat in the desk at the corner of the room until one of the kids started talking to him.

"Hey I'm Kiba Inuzka, you must be the new guy right?"

"Yea man, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you." He said as they were shaking hands.

"So I saw you with Sakura Haruno in the halls. Is she giving you a tour of the school?"

"Sorta, I saw her in my first class and it turns out we have almost the same schedual so we were walking to class together. We also talked for a bit too."

"Wait you got Sakura Haruno to talk?"

"Yes. She is a real sweet girl but I can tell something is not right. Do you know what happened to her"

Kiba's eyes saddened as he began to tell Naruto the story. " See that guy in the blue jacket over there? He is Sasuke Uchiah. Him and Sakura used to date. They were together for almost 2 years and then he left her out of the blue. Not long after, her twin brother died in an accident. I do not know the details but since then she hasn't been who she used to be."

Naruto looked at Kiba in shock. No wonder she was in. He completely understood now. The rest of the block went by smoothly as he waited to see Sakura.

Ok guys here is my first chapter of my very first fanfiction. I hope you all like it. I will be posting as soon as I get something done. Until then, bye!


End file.
